Evil's Equilibrium
by Imagination in Progress V2.0
Summary: After saving the worlds twice, and undergoing the Mark of Mastery exam, it is once again up to our heroes Sora, Donald and Goofy to travel the worlds and protect them from Xehanort's threat. The Gummi Ship takes our heroes to another unknown world... The eeriness offsets the trio, but as they further explore the vacant lair, a certain blue scientist has finished a new invention.


EVIL'S EQUILIBRIUM

Sora, Donald and Goofy have landed in another unknown world. They explore a seemingly vacant lair. They continue down a long and narrow hallway. Old and clearly broken contraptions line the walls.

Sora: Where… are we?

Goofy: What kinda' place do ya' think this is?

Sora: Looks like some kind of warehouse.

Donald: Why would the Gummi Ship bring us here?

Goofy: Gawrsh, I really don't like the looks of this place.

Donald: C'mon, you two! Let's go!

Sora: You're not scared, are you?

Donald: Of course not!

Goofy: I am.

Goofy raises his hand. Donald gives Goofy a glaring stare.

Donald: We're just wasting our time here is all!

Sora: Uh-huh.

Sora teases Donald. Suddenly, the trio hear voices stemming from the end of the hallway.

Sora: Did you guys hear that?

Goofy: Sounds like whatever it is, is comin' from down there.

Goofy points to the end of the hallway. Just then, multiple Heartless appear.

Donald: Not here, too!

Sora, Donald and Goofy defeat multiple hoards of Heartless, and eventually make it to the end of the hall. The three peak inside a room. A blinding light nearly devours them.

Drakken: That's it, Shego! Finally, my 'Heart-Manipulation ray' is completed!

Shego: Yippee…

Dr. Drakken and Shego are both wearing protective eyewear. Drakken is admiring his new invention, while an unenthusiastic Shego watches on.

Sora, Donald and Goofy are still peaking in from outside the room.

Goofy: Did that blue guy just say 'Heart-Manipollution'?

Donald: 'Heart-Manipulation'!

An impatient Donald corrects Goofy. Unfortunately, Donald's shouting peaks the awareness of Drakken and Shego.

Drakken: Who goes there?

Sora: Good going, Donald.

The three do not reveal themselves. Shego smirks devilishly.

Shego: Oh, Kimmie, don't be shy… Come on out, Princess.

Sora: Princess…?

Goofy: Gawrsh, you don't think they're after the seven Princesses of Heart, do ya'?

Sora: That would explain the 'Heart-Manipulation ray'.

Donald: Fine. If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get! You guys ready?

Sora, Donald and Goofy charge into the room. Shego is surprised, thinking a certain a teenage girl was sure to appear.

Donald: Let the princess go this minute!

Donald takes a look around.

Donald: Where is the princess?

Drakken: Princess? I don't know what you're talking about!

Sora: We heard you two calling for a princess!

A disappointed Shego puts her hand to her head.

Shego: There is no princess.

Sora: No princess? Then, what's with the 'Heart-Manipulation ray'?

Drakken: Shego! These brats have come to take my new invention!

Drakken runs over to and hugs the invention.

Drakken: Seize them at once!

Shego: Well, maybe you're not 'Little Miss Perfect'… But, that doesn't mean you three aren't going down, anyway!

Shego attacks the three.

Boss battle: Sora/Donald/Goofy versus Shego (User fights, but does not defeat Shego)

Donald and Goofy are pooped from fighting. Sora and Shego continue to fight.

Drakken (acting as cheerleader): Get him, Shego!

Shego dodges a swing from Sora's Keyblade, and kicks Sora into the wall. Sora falls to the ground in pain. He blacks out, as Shego approaches him.

Moments later, Sora awakens to realize that Shego has tied them up.

Drakken: That'll teach those urchins not to mess with the 'Diabolical Dr. Drakken'!

Shego: More like delusional…

Drakken: Since none of you hooligans can stop me, I might as well go ahead and tell you what the 'Heart-Manipulation ray' does!

Drakken steps away. He puts his protective eyewear back on.

Drakken: Or better yet… Show you! Shego, the switch!

Shego approaches the switch. She puts her protective eyewear back on, before hitting it.

A tremendous light emanates from the ray, before three individual beams emerge from the side of it.

The beams rapidly approach the three captives. Sora, Donald and Goofy continue to struggle.

Drakken: Yes! It's actually working, Shego!

Shego approaches Drakken.

Shego: I must admit, I had my doubts.

Drakken: And once it's finished manipulating their hearts, they'll be forced into believing that they're my minions!

One of the three beams has almost made contact with Sora's heart, before the ray shuts off.

Drakken: Huh? Wha-… What just happened?

Shego: My doubts are back.

Drakken glances over at the switch to see Ron Stoppable standing next to it, having obviously shut it off. Ron smiles and waves nervously.

Ron Stoppable: Um… Hi?

Drakken: Why, you!

Ron Stoppable: Now!

Kim Possible: Miss me, Drakken?

Drakken and Shego look up to see Kim Possible descending (via grappling hook) from a square opening in the roof of their lair. She swings into Drakken and kicks him into the 'Heart-Manipulation ray'.

Shego: While I'm positive he hasn't; I sure have!

Shego attempts to attack Kim, but she dodges.

Kim and Shego continue to fight. While they are fighting, Ron unties Sora, Donald and Goofy.

Ron Stoppable (as he is untying them): Gotta say, it feels pretty weird untying someone else for once…

Donald: Hurry!

Kim uses the rope to swing herself into Shego. Shego falls to her knees, but quickly recovers.

Drakken: Shego! Time for 'Plan B'!

Shego: And…which one was that again?

Drakken: If you weren't going to remember which plan was which, why did we spend all that time going over them?

Drakken climbs aboard a Zamboni-like vehicle, which releases energy from surrounding cannons.

As Kim jumps, attempting to finish off Shego, Drakken temporarily blinds her with a severe light.

Shego takes advantage of Kim's blindness and kicks her, sending her flying across the room.

Ron Stoppable: K.P.!

Kim hits the ground with force. Shortly before impact, she loses consciousness.

Drakken: 'Plan B', otherwise known as 'Plan Stop-Kim Possible-At-All-Costs'!

Ron consoles an unconscious Kim.

Shego (mockingly): Oh, look… It's Kim's clueless sidekick to the rescue. You know, those two actually do make a perfect couple. It's a shame we have to eliminate them.

Ron Stoppable: The name's Ron Stoppable!

Shego: You cannot imagine how little I care…

Drakken: Shego, get on with it!

Sora, Donald and Goofy run interference.

Sora: If you want them, you'll have to go through us first!

Donald: That's right!

Shego: Eh, why not… Already did it once!

Boss battle: Sora/Donald/Goofy versus Shego/Drakken (Drakken remains in his vehicle)

After a lengthy battle, the trio defeats Shego and Drakken. Donald points to the 'Heart-Manipulation ray'.

Donald: Sora, the machine!

Sora: Right.

Drakken crawls out of his wrecked vehicle.

Everyone is shocked, other than Kim who has yet to awaken and Shego who is still down.

In a fit of anger, Drakken begins to emanate darkness.

Drakken (in a darker tone): I…Refuse…To let it…End this way!

Dark auras begin to engulf Drakken's fists.

Drakken: Say goodbye, Possible and company!

Rufus sneaks out of Ron's pocket. He quickly crawls toward the switch.

Goofy: Sora, look!

Sora turns to see Rufus flip the switch. The 'Heart-Manipulation ray' is turned back on.

Sora aims the Keyblade at the machine, and fires a beam of light. The combination results in an explosion. The walls and ceiling are shattered.

Ron grabs Kim and pulls her in tightly.

The light devours the darkness within Drakken. After the smoke clears, Drakken is seen lying down beside Shego.

Rufus scurries back to Ron.

Ron Stoppable: Way to go, Rufus!

Ron and Rufus share a high-five.

Kim begins to awaken in Ron's arms.

Ron Stoppable: Kim, you're awake!

Kim smiles, before she raises her head and kisses Ron. Rufus covers his eyes.

Sora smiles and for a quick moment, he thinks about Kairi.

Goofy: Is she alright?

Ron nods and helps her up.

Kim Possible (still a bit dazed): Total bummer we had to meet like this. I'm Kim.

Ron Stoppable: And I'm Ron… Oh, and this is Rufus!

Sora: I'm Sora.

Donald: Donald Duck!

Goofy: And I'm Goofy!

Kim Possible: Thank you… For saving us.

Sora: Oh, no… We should be thanking you!

Kim Possible: Is that so? Well, in that case… No big.

Rufus (in Naked Mole Rat dialogue): … Hey! What about me? …

Kim picks Rufus up.

Kim Possible: Couldn't have done it without you, Rufus.

Rufus crawls onto Ron's shoulder.

Ron Stoppable: What she said, my nude little friend.

Sora: Well, we should probably be going.

Ron Stoppable: So, where are you guys headed?

Sora hesitates. He looks to Donald and Goofy, who shrug their shoulders.

Sora: Good question. I guess-

The 'Kimmunicator' interrupts Sora. Kim answers.

Kim Possible: Hey Wade, what's the sitch?

Wade (via Kimmunicator): Major, Kim. A hijacked shipment of high output aluminum spark plugs was discovered in Germany.

Kim Possible: I'm on it.

Goofy: Gawrsh, sounds like you have somewhere to be, too!

Kim Possible: Yeah.

Ron Stoppable: Well, it was nice meeting you guys!

Rufus pulls on Ron's face. He points to an abnormal shape in the ground, where the 'Heart-Manipulation ray' was sitting.

Ron Stoppable: Rufus, what is it, buddy?

The gang looks at the shape in the ground.

Sora smiles at Donald and Goofy. Sora seals the world's keyhole.

Kim and Ron activate their respective rocket packs. They run toward the edge of the dismantled headquarters, and take flight.

Kim Possible: Keep it real, you guys!

Sora: Take care!

Donald: Have a safe trip!

Goofy: See ya' soon!

Some time later, Drakken and Shego awaken to find themselves tied up in much similar fashion as Sora, Donald and Goofy were earlier.

Drakken: Gah! Curse you, Kim Possible! And… What's his name?

From off-screen, the following voice is heard:

Sora: The name's Sora!

Shego: Still don't care!


End file.
